


i need you the most

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, some spanking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about us?” Daehyun’s voice cracked, and he felt like a whiny, uncertain little boy again, like he’d just entered the company and wasn’t sure where he fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you the most

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: none
> 
> Characters and / or Pairings: Bang Yongguk/Jung Daehyun
> 
> Description: they started hooking up right before the hiatus started and stopped for almost a year. They get some alone time in Okinawa and it's electric. Focus on how wild and desperate Daehyun is for it. Some begging would be nice.

The dorm was nearly empty. Daehyun walked through the bare rooms, left hand trailing the walls as he explored what was once their home, now made unfamiliar and skeletal and much too quiet. He found Yongguk in the bedroom Daehyun had shared with Junhong, sitting on the stripped mattress and staring blankly at the mostly empty closet. Daehyun was already packed, one huge suitcase filled with his life lying on the floor by the bed.

“It’s really happening,” Yongguk said in an awe-filled, barely-perceptible whisper. His shoulders were straight and he sat tall. He looked and sounded proud, even though he was wearing an old hoodie and sweatpants and fuzzy slippers. But Yongguk had always had a dignity about him that was both magnetic and awesome.

“And then there were two,” Daehyun said. He sat next to Yongguk on the bed, leaned against his shoulder hesitantly, and when Yongguk didn’t push him away, allowed himself to relax against their leader. Youngjae had just left, picked up by his family, and Daehyun felt like his heart was slowly being torn into pieces. First Jongup, then Junhong, then Himchan, then Youngjae. His band members, his family, all of them saying good bye and going forward into an uncertain future. They would see each other again, Daehyun knew, but the question was when, and under what circumstances? 

“Hey,” Yongguk was saying when Daehyun felt his eyes prickle with warmth and water. “Let’s order fried chicken and beer tonight. Last night in the dorms and all. Then, tomorrow morning I’ll take you to the train station.”

“Okay,” Daehyun said, unable to get excited about chicken even though it was one of his favorites. Last night in the dorms. Last night with _Yongguk_ until who-knows-when. He turned his face into Yongguk’s shoulder, wetting the sleeve and not caring. 

Yongguk looped his arm around the small of Daehyun’s back and pulled him in closer. He felt their leader drop a kiss on top of his hair. “This isn’t goodbye,” Yongguk said. “Remember that. It’s a fresh start, no matter what happens.”

“What about us?” Daehyun’s voice cracked, and he felt like a whiny, uncertain little boy again, like he’d just entered the company and wasn’t sure where he fit. Yongguk’s arm tightened around him.

“Hey,” he said again, gentle and calm. “We talked about this. We’ll take it day-by-day. I’m traveling; you’ll be home with your friends and family--”

“And time apart will help us figure out what this is,” Daehyun finished, and Yongguk hummed. He didn’t speak for a while, the silence from the empty rooms ringing in his ears. To say he was nervous about what their future held was an understatement -- Daehyun no longer knew who he was without the other members standing beside him, but maybe that was kind of Yongguk’s point.

There were the members, and then there was Yongguk. His pillar, his magnetic North. Sometime between Singapore and Bangkok, something shifted between them. There was one night in a string of nights that Daehyun couldn’t go out with the others, his body a wreck though he’d hidden it well, and Yongguk had stayed, lingered, and when the night grew fuzzy Yongguk had kissed him. There were nights after that, and quick breaks between schedules, times when they would orchestrate needing to go somewhere together, alone, and Yongguk’s mouth on him, his broad hands, his low addictive growl of a voice. Daehyun’s trembling desperation. If not for Yongguk, Daehyun thought, he wouldn’t have made it to October. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked, hiding his face in Yongguk’s neck, embarrassed by his own need.

Yongguk chuckled kindly. His fingers brushed through Daehyun’s hair, and Daehyun sank against him. “Of course.”

.

They had a year and nine months between them. They’d met up a few times over the course of the hiatus but each time felt like a layover, rushed and only skimming the surface. Phone conversations were worse because Daehyun spoke too much and Yongguk spoke too little and they’d hang up both feeling the awkwardness creep up around their necks. Once, they’d Skyped, just the two of them, Yongguk in his hotel room somewhere in Eastern Europe and Daehyun in his childhood bedroom in Busan, but it had been a cringe-worthy experience for both parties, and Daehyun had slept that night only after turning all the stuffed animals on his bed to face the wall.

He learned to live without them again. In Busan he was just Daehyun, and though he missed the other five with his whole heart, it felt good to be just him. It felt good to hang out with old friends, to see his old, beloved teacher. It felt good to perform and realize he could still do it, by himself, if he really needed to. He’d choose B.A.P over solo activities any day, but if it came down to singing versus not-singing, he’d choose singing every time. Yongguk was grobe-trotting and Daehyun was finding himself back home and sometimes the distance was just too vast to make it work, and that was okay. 

At least, that is what Daehyun told himself. He’d tucked Yongguk and all the feelings the older man elicited into a little corner of his heart behind a door he would open only when the time was right.

A year and nine months between them and Daehyun liked to think he had grown so much -- both in his abilities as a performer and as a person -- but when they all got together again in Japan to celebrate the end to their hiatus, he saw Yongguk waiting for them in the airport terminal and felt like a schoolboy facing a crush, and he was trying to keep his knees from giving out when Yongguk caught sight of him and that slow, wonderful smile spread across his face. That little door in his heart opened, and he realized that all those Yongguk-elicited feelings he thought could be ignored had just been festering and multiplying all the while. He felt flooded and bloated with them.

He wished he could run to him and throw himself on top of Yongguk, but Youngjae was behind him, dragging along his suitcase, and Junhong behind Youngjae. So he rolled his shoulders back and reached Yongguk and pulled him into a one-armed hug, letting his lips brush across Yongguk’s cheek so lightly it could just have been his breath, though Yongguk’s eyes twinkled with knowing.

“Welcome to Japan,” Yongguk whispered to him, only to him, taking Daehyun’s suitcase from him. Daehyun shivered with the nearness of him, the solidness of his chest. Oh, he’d missed him. When Youngjae and Junhong caught up to them, Yongguk said louder, “How was your flight?”

.

“We should visit the aquarium!” Junhong said excitedly to the group over breakfast. Four days had passed and they weren’t so much running out of things to do in Okinawa as they were realizing they just wanted to laze about the resort for the tail end of their trip together. Junhong, though -- Junhong really wanted to go to the aquarium, had been talking about it since they landed.

Daehyun raised his gaze from the bowl of rice in front of him on the table to glance at Yongguk across from him and felt a flutter in his chest at the warm smile on their leader’s face as he stared back. He quickly looked down again at his uninteresting bowl of rice, heat warming his cheeks. Over the past four days it felt like every time he looked at Yongguk, he’d find the older man looking right back at him. However, they hadn’t really spoken alone yet, though not for Daehyun trying. He’d approached Yongguk multiple times as the days wound down or the rest of the group was busy, but something always interrupted them. The first time, it had been because Himchan screamed that Jongup was lost and they needed to launch a search party immediately. The second, because Youngjae appeared out of nowhere to drag Daehyun away for ice cream. The third, because Junhong stumbled right between them, tipsy, and announced he needed help getting to the roof. (They did not go to the roof.)

He couldn’t figure out if all the looking at each other was a normal amount of looking or a significant amount, if he was just being irrational and maybe a little bit optimistic. Was he fixating? It had been nearly two years; did Yongguk even think about him the way he thought about Yongguk? He _wanted_ Yongguk to want to look at him. He wanted Yongguk’s hands on him. He wanted Yongguk to hold him down and tell him he missed him, and he wanted to kiss him.

Daehyun knew this train of thought and images accompanying it were turning his face red, so he shoveled more rice into his mouth. It wasn’t helping anyone that he was thinking about Yongguk and the way his hips could move against him over breakfast.

“We can do that,” Yongguk said. He’d pushed away his bowl to lean his chin into his hand nonchalantly. Everything about him these days was relaxing and fluid. God, here Daehyun was thinking they could pick up where they left off when Yongguk maybe had moved on long ago. “Who’s up for it?”

There wasn’t immediate resounding agreement at the table, and Junhong pouted. Himchan was still wearing his sunglasses even though they were indoors, and Jongup looked like he was going to fall asleep in his breakfast. Daehyun made eye contact with Youngjae, and at the same time, they both said, “I can go with you, Junhong.”

Junhong beamed, and Yongguk chuckled. “Let’s go, then. The four of us can go on a double date and leave Himchan-hyung and Jongup-hyung here to recover,” Junhong said cheekily.

Daehyun laughed as his heart hammered in his chest at the word ‘date.’ He couldn’t help but look at Yongguk again, and Yongguk was looking right back. 

.

He tried to keep calm as they entered the underwater tunnel that was one of the aquarium’s main attractions. He loved animals and all (mostly), but something about being trapped in a big glass tube with thousands of pounds of water precariously held above him that could come crashing down at any moment made him nervous. Daehyun watched as Yongguk approached one of the placards in the tunnel, bending at the waist to read the inscription on it about the different types of sharks in the tank.

“Come here, Dae,” Yongguk said, waving his hand. He approached, but slowly. One of the sharks -- a _huge_ one with a tailfin the length of Daehyun’s legs -- swam past them, near the glass. Yongguk smiled at Daehyun and held out his hand. “The glass will hold up, worry wart.”

Daehyun huffed. Not taking Yongguk’s hand took all of his willpower. They were alone in a crowd of other people, other tourists. They had lost Junhong and Youngjae sometime between the turtles and the sea otters, and just as Daehyun was about to suggest looking for them, Youngjae texted that they would just meet them in an hour by the entrance. So now he was alone with Yongguk in a tank of man-eaters and they hadn’t spoken to each other unless it was to point out some arbitrary fish fact or that Daehyun was spacing out. 

He wanted to talk to him, now. To ask Yongguk what he thought they were, what they could be. It felt like his heart had been aching from the moment he got off the plane, being so near him again. Daehyun walked a few steps to stand next to Yongguk by the placard and scanned the words briefly, not really comprehending them as the same shark swam by again in a flash and he jumped.

He heard Yongguk laugh.

Flushing hot in his cheeks, he looked down at their joined hands. He must have taken Yongguk’s hand as a reflex. “Sorry,” he mumbled, letting go. Yongguk took it again.

“Nothing to be sorry about, Dae.”

Daehyun looked at the glass and beyond it, at the sharks that swam in lazy circles above and around them. Yongguk’s fingers interlaced with his, and their palms touched. His heart fluttered and then pounded in his ears. He had to fight the giddy smile that was threatening to take over his face. He was afraid to look at Yongguk because he was afraid of what he’d do if he saw Yongguk looking back at him. Afraid he would launch himself at Yongguk and cause a scene. “I missed you,” he said instead, evenly, to the shark that swam past right then.

Yongguk did not hesitate. “I missed you, too.” He squeezed his hand. “Sorry I’m only saying this now.”

“It’s okay,” Daehyun whispered.

Yongguk squeezed his hand again. “I missed kissing you,” he said.

“I missed kissing you, too,” Daehyun said.

Yongguk pulled him closer and Daehyun gasped. All his breath left him when their gazes locked. His knees felt week. He pressed his free hand against the glass and savored the coolness of it to ground him, because Yongguk was leaning closer.

He closed his eyes, and then he waited, his heart thumping in his chest.

Then he frowned. What was taking so long? He cheated and opened one eye a sliver.

Junhong stood at the entrance of the tunnel, smirk on his face.

Quickly, he stood upright and pushed himself a respectable distance away from their leader, clearing his throat. Yongguk, always slower to react, did the same. 

From around the corner, Youngjae appeared, shaking his hands out after washing them. “What’d I miss?” he asked, looking between the three of them with bright eyes. 

“Daehyunnie was feeling faint,” Yongguk said in a thin, reedy voice. He cleared his throat again.

“Uh-huh,” Junhong said. “Sure he was.”

.

Water swirled all around him in the pool. They had a pool and hot tub all to themselves at the hotel, and the group wanted to make the most of it on their last night in Okinawa. The sun was starting to go down, painting the sky a warm orange and pink. Daehyun sank lower into the pool, safe in the shallow end, until his mouth was mostly submerged and blew bubbles, imagining himself as one of the sharks they saw earlier at the aquarium.

As Himchan and Jongup chased each other with water guns and Youngjae and Junhong took turns dunking each other into the water, Yongguk lounged in the hot tub, his arms slung out casually over the edge, a can of beer in one hand. He was watching Youngjae and Junhong with a fond smile on his face, and Daehyun couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the aquarium.

Their almost kiss was still buzzing in his system, waiting to be finished, and his mind was flustered by it. After the aquarium, he hadn’t had another second alone with Yongguk as they went to dinner with the other members of the group, and now they were all at the pool. Junhong took a break from dunking Youngjae in the water to dance, managing to get Himchan to film it for him. Even the sunlight glinting off of Junhong’s chest muscles as his body moved couldn’t distract Daehyun from thinking about Yongguk’s lips finally on his. He blew bubbles harder, letting his mind wander into the fantasy.

He was abruptly pulled out of his fantasy when a wave of water came up over his face and left him spluttering. Junhong laughed beside him, crashing into Daehyun and loping his long arms around him. “You’re thinking too hard,” Junhong said into his ear, low and murmuring just for the two of them to hear. “Just go up to him.”

Daehyun looked up at Junhong sharply. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on,” Junhong said, still smiling. “I’m not blind. You and--” He cast his eyes over to the single figure in the hot tub. Yongguk’s cheeks were ruddy and dewy from the alcohol and the heat. He looked soft and warm and like everything Daehyun wanted and missed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daehyun said, attempting to swim away, but Junhong was fast and caught him around the ankle and pulled him back.

“Does he make you happy?” Junhong asked, and his eyes were the same as when he was writing and memorizing lyrics, determined and steady and smart. Daehyun knew Junhong wouldn’t let it go.

He sighed. “Yes,” he admitted. “Though lately…”

“You’ve been dancing around each other,” Junhong said. “Because you were apart for so long. Coming back together can be hard. But you just have to do it.”

Daehyun stared at Junhong, considering his thoughtful words. After a long moment, he asked, “When did you get so mature?”

Junhong giggled and dashed away all thoughts of maturity by splashing Daehyun in the face again. “I went abroad!” he shouted as he swam off, going to join Youngjae again, who had joined Himchan and Jongup, who were all now having a big water gun fight.

His skin prickled underneath the white t-shirt he wore above his trunks to the pool. Everyone else was occupied. He swallowed and steeled himself, turning slowly. Daehyun looked to Yongguk, and found him looking back, a slow grin forming on his lips.

.

They left the pool together, water dripping from Yongguk’s trunks and Daehyun’s clothes. The t-shirt was sticking to Daehyun’s chest uncomfortably, but when Yongguk let his hooded eyes wander over where he was certain his nipples were showing through the fabric, he was rather pleased with himself for choosing to wear it if it could be so enticing. They made excuses to the rest -- they wanted to pack; they were tired, and the others waved them off.

Inside, heart too full for him to keep looking at Yongguk, Daehyun escaped to take a shower, hearing Yongguk mumble behind him that he would take a shower, as well. But all his thoughts in the shower were of Yongguk, and when he came out, Yongguk was sitting on the bed in nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist, waiting for him.

Heat flared in Daehyun’s gut as Yongguk smirked at him. “The door’s locked,” Yongguk said.

That was all he needed. 

That was all he needed to go to him like no time had passed at all. Between the door to the bathroom and the bed, Daehyun’s own towel around his waist fell to the floor, leaving him naked, and he liked the way Yongguk’s eyes trailed over him with hunger. Daehyun straddled Yongguk on the bed, against the headboard. He cupped Yongguk’s cheeks in his hands, tilted his face up. “Finally,” he whispered against Yongguk’s lips before he kissed him.

His lips were so soft, so perfect. He pulled away unwillingly, his hips already moving and shifting as he spread his thighs further to sit comfortably in Yongguk’s lap.

“Do you still want this?” Yongguk asked him. He placed his hands over Daehyun’s hips, holding him steady. Yongguk’s hair was damp and wavy. Daehyun watched a trickle of water run past Yongguk’s jawline and down to his collarbone.

“Yes.” He ground his hips down and back. Yongguk was stirring, just from seeing him, maybe imagining him the way Daehyun fantasized about them. The warmth of smug satisfaction rushed through Daehyun.

Yongguk kissed him and pulled him flush against his body. Daehyun felt himself melt, like he was reshaping himself to form against him. He moaned into the kiss when Yongguk used his tongue, and then his teeth. Yongguk wasn’t kissing his lips anymore, but his neck and throat, and his collarbone, and then his right nipple as his broad hands kneaded the soft flesh of his hips. Daehyun arched into the feeling, his exhale like a sigh as Yongguk brushed the rough, soft pad of his tongue over him before moving back up to capture his lips. One of Yongguk’s hands disappeared from his hip and then came down against abruptly in a quick smack, causing Daehyun to jump in his lap. 

A loud moan escaped from his lips. Yongguk chuckled, his hot breath tickling his cheek. “Still like that?”

“Mm-hm,” Daehyun managed, squirming in Yongguk’s lap for more. He was already hard from just a couple of kisses, god. He held his breath when Yongguk raised his hand again, and squeaked when it came down. The sting of skin against skin was like a flare of heat rushing through him, all the way down to his toes. “I missed you,” he said.

“I can tell,” Yongguk murmured against his lips, his voice like smoke and gravel, and then he was touching Daehyun, his long fingers around the base of his cock, tugging upwards until he reached the tip, where he used his thumb to smear the bead of precum there around the crown of the head. 

Daehyun’s thighs clenched around Yongguk as another moan fell from his mouth. He’d touched himself when they were apart, of course, but nothing could compare to _this_. “H-hyung,” he pleaded, his arms latched around Yongguk’s neck. He rolled his hip down, grinding against Yongguk, a flash of heat rushing through him when Yongguk groaned.

“Did you think about me?” Yongguk asked in a low voice, continuing to stroke him slowly and teasingly. Daehyun let his forehead fall to Yongguk’s shoulder.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Every night.”

“So often?”

“Didn’t you think of me?” Daehyun asked, his voice soft and husky. Yongguk paused in stroking him, and Daehyun let out an embarrassing sort of breathy whine when Yongguk removed his hand altogether. But then there was the sound of a bottle’s cap being popped open, and a moment later Yongguk’s finger was against his entrance.

“Every night,” Yongguk said, before slowly easing his finger inside of Daehyun.

Yongguk stretched him slowly, until Daehyun was writhing underneath him and wet and his dick was so hard he thought it would pop. When Daehyun protested how slow they were going, Yongguk told him, “It’s been over a year...I don’t want to hurt you,” to which Daehyun growled back, “That’s what _sex toys_ are for,” and dug his heels into the mattress to shove himself onto Yongguk’s three longest fingers. He threw his head back at the feeling, stars spilling across his field of vision before blinking them away. 

Instead of going faster, though, Yongguk only smirked at him and crooked his fingers inside of Daehyun, holding them there. Not _moving_. He said, “Show me how you want it, then.”

Daehyun cried out in frustration. He was just on the edge of his orgasm, but it kept ebbing, out of reach, because Yongguk kept changing the pace. It was driving him to desperation. His thighs ached from being spread for so long. “Please, hyung,” Daehyun begged. “Please just get inside me; I want you inside of me. You’re right -- it’s been over a year and I’ve missed you so _much_.” He bit into his bottom lip and looked at Yongguk from underneath his lashes.

There was a pause as Yongguk regarded him, an appreciative look in his eyes before everything in the room shifted, and Yongguk said, “Turn over, then.”

Daehyun shivered with it, ridiculously pleased with himself. He could hardly keep from smiling brightly as he followed Yongguk’s command, Yongguk’s fingers slipping out of him. He lay on his stomach first but Yongguk moved him, tugging his hips higher under he was on his knees with his chest pressed into the mattress. Another electric shiver ran up Daehyun’s spine when he heard Yongguk roll a condom onto himself. “C’mon, Yongguk,” Daehyun encouraged when he felt it was taking too long, wiggling his bum a bit, “I’m ready; I’m--”

Yongguk pushed into him in one long, smooth stroke, and Daehyun’s voice broke into a moan so loud he thought maybe the walls were vibrating. And then Yongguk was already moving, smooth and thorough, in and out, and Yongguk’s fingers dug into his hips to hold him up when Daehyun felt for sure that he’d collapse. His toes curled and he felt loose and tight all at once, his body confused by all the pleasure running through it. “Ah, ah, ah,” he was saying without realizing, in time with Yongguk’s thrusts.

“Did you,” Yongguk growled, his voice close to Daehyun’s ear, his breath hot against his skin. He was pressed all along Daehyun’s back as his hips continued to move. “--miss this, too?”

“Yes,” Daehyun cried, “yes, yes, _yes_.”

He was close. Yongguk hooked an arm around his middle to hold him tighter and fucked into him faster, grunting, and Daehyun was hit with a wave of pleasure so intense he thought maybe he’s orgasm right then, but he held out, biting his lips and gritting his teeth, whining loudly and continuously. Yongguk’s hips were snapping against his skin hard, the heat between them building in a crescendo. 

“This is better than what I remembered,” Yongguk said to him, his hips faltering. “I’m close. I want to feel you come around me.”

Daehyun fumbled with his own arm; he couldn’t seem to move it properly. His body felt like he was held together by strings, and Yongguk knew how to play with them all. It was Yongguk who helped Daehyun bring his own hand to himself, encouraging him to stroke himself in time with Yongguk’s thrusts. 

“Good boy,” Yongguk said, and then Daehyun was coming in thick ropes, crying out, his body clenching tight around Yongguk, who was pistoning his hips so quickly Daehyun thought he would be orgasming forever, the aftershocks of his climax making him jump with every thrust. Yongguk slumped over him and together they sank into the bed like that, Yongguk still inside of him. He felt like he was floating, like he was weightless. He smiled to himself.

They lay like that until Daehyun was breathing slow and even again and Yongguk was matching every breath. Daehyun could feel the tendrils of sleep winding their ways around him, but he fought them off, relishing every moment he could spend with Yongguk like this. “Are you awake?” he asked.

Yongguk shifted on top of him. He left the bed to toss the condom but came back immediately, spooning up behind Daehyun and tucking him against his front. Daehyun sighed, letting his hand drape over Yongguk’s across his stomach. Yongguk kissed the back of his ear. “I think the entire hotel heard us,” the older man joked.

Daehyun blushed. “Was it -- good? For you?” He played with Yongguk’s fingers on his stomach.

“Mmm,” Yongguk hummed, nosing behind Daehyun’s ear. “It was. And you?”

“Perfect,” Daehyun said. He paused again before turning in Yongguk’s arms. He loved Yongguk like this, soft and unfiltered, their protective, kind leader. He brushed Yongguk’s hair back from his forehead and kissed him on his lips. “What now?”

Yongguk exhaled, but he was smiling with a tiny curve of his lips. “Now? We should decide together that this wasn’t a one-time thing.” Daehyun shook his head vehemently, and Yongguk smiled brighter. “After that, we should probably...tell the others.”

“Junhong already knows,” Daehyun admitted.

“Yeah,” Yongguk said. “Himchan, too. And whatever Himchan knows, Jongup knows.”

“So that just leaves Youngjae,” Daehyun surmised, wrinkling his brow. “How do you think we should tell him?”

.

_10 minutes earlier._

Youngjae went up a little earlier than the others because he wanted to get into the shower first -- Himchan always took forever in the restroom and Jongup and Junhong weren’t much faster. He didn’t understand the sly looks Junhong and Himchan exchanged with each other when he said he’d be going up.

He entered their hotel suite and called out to Daehyun and Yongguk, but heard no response. Could they both be asleep already? Thinking he’d investigate -- if Daehyun fell asleep before he was all packed he’d be so angry with himself in the morning -- he went over to the room Daehyun was sharing with Junhong, but the door was closed.

The door was _locked_.

As he was about to knock, a loud moan came from the other side. Youngjae’s ears went red, because that moan sounded like Daehyun. A groan answered it, low and smokey. Yongguk.

Youngjae’s face felt like a fiery tomato. He stepped away from the door as he heard Daehyun beg, “Please hyung. Please just get inside of me--”

That was all he needed to hear. Daehyun and Yongguk could get up to whatever they wanted together; it certainly didn’t matter to him, as long as everyone was having fun, but he _really_ didn’t need to hear the rest of their conversation in the bedroom. He turned away.

He could probably take a shower and sleep in Yongguk’s room tonight.

.


End file.
